Confession
by nekolexis
Summary: It's Amu's birthday and Kuukai decides to take Amu on a date the day after. Ikuto, on the other hand, tries to confess. Does Amu still have feelings for Tadase? Will Tadase learn to love the "real" Amu? How do they all plan in making Amu theirs?
1. Chapter 1 : Fountain

* * *

**_NOTES:_**

**Kokuhaku: **Confession/Confess

**Otanjoubi Omedetou:** Happy Birthday

* * *

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU-CHAN' the Guardians yelled out as loud as they could.

It was Amu's birthday and the Guardians decided to throw Amu a birthday party.

'Amu-chi, look over here! I got you a doll!' Yaya grabbed a small porcelain doll and showed it to Amu.

'Everyone! Let's show Amu-chi what we got her for her birthday!' she added.

On top of the table were gifts from everyone. Amu too a look at the table and said; 'I'll look at everything myself'

'She's right; it's her birthday after all.' Kuukai added in.

Amu read the tags from the boxes as she unwrapped it one-by-one.

'A dress from Nadeshiko'

'A necklace from Tadase-kun'

'Where's Kuukai's?' Amu asked.

'You mean my gift? It's a……S-E-C-R-E-T' Kuukai grinned.

'What? Tell us! How's Amu-chi gonna know if she doesn't get it?' Yaya asked as she tugged Kuukai's sleeve.

'Amu. Are you free tomorrow?' Kuukai asked Amu

'Yeah. Why?'

'I'll meet you at the train station at 2pm ok?'

'Sure.'

'Is it a date?' Nadeshiko smiled

'No way!' Yaya jumped

'Seriously?' Tadase asked

'Nah' Amu answered

'Well now that's settled I'll see you at the station tomorrow.' Kuukai patted Amu on her shoulder.

After the party, Amu headed home. When she went straight to her room and lied down on her bed.

'Amu-chan, where do you think Kuukai's taking you tomorrow' Ran asked

'I'm getting excited' Su said excitedly.

'We'll just have to go to—'

There was a sudden knock on Amu's window. Amu stood up and peeked at her window. She saw Ikuto waving his hand by the window. Amu opened her window and asked; 'What are you doing here?'

'It's your birthday right?'

'Yeah'

'Get dressed'

'What?'

'I said _get dressed_'

'I heard what you said. Why do I have to get dressed?'

'I'm taking you somewhere.'

'Where?'

'secret'

'Fine. I already know that you won't answer anyway. I might as well get dressed. It'd be nice though if you weren't there while I change.'

'I'll wait for you at the front door.'

'Fine'

While Amu was changing she thought to herself; "What does Ikuto want from me this late at night?'

'I think it might be a date!' Su exclaimed as she twirled around the air.

'No way' Amu shrugged.

After changing she headed downstairs and out through the door. She saw Ikuto standing on her porch waiting.

'Leave your Shugo Charas' Ikuto said as he pointed at the three Shugo Charas floating next to Amu.

'Why?' Amu asked.

'Just do it'

'If you say so… I'm sorry guys; you're going to have to stay home.'

'Awwww' the three pouted as they floated their way back upstairs

'Let's go.' Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and started walking.

'Where are you taking me?' Amu asked.

'You'll see'

After walking for a couple of minutes Amu saw a fountain at the distance. It was a park. No one seemed to be there since it was getting late. There was a huge fountain which wasn't shooting any water at all. The place was well lit. There were small bright lights in the fountain which made the fountain look as it was glowing from afar.

Ikuto looked at his watch and said; "I guess we're early.'

'Early?' Amu asked.

'Nothing' Ikuto tugged Amu to the fountain and the two sat on the ledge.

Amu's face was starting to get red as she thought about the reasons of why Ikuto would have brought her there.

After a few minutes of waiting Amu suddenly realized that Ikuto was still holding her hand. She looked at Ikuto who seemed to be as calm as ever.

'He's always like this. He's always keeping things from me.' Amu though to herself

'Amu' Ikuto whispered

'Yes?'

'I……I…..'

'Ikuto look!'

Before Ikuto could say anything else, the lights began to shine even brighter as the fountain started to shoot out water.

The two stood up and looked at the fountain that seemed to glitter in the darkness.

'Happy Birthday' Ikuto said as he gently smiled at Amu

'Thank you' Amu smiled back at Ikuto

'Hey Amu….' Ikuto whispered.

The fountain stopped spouting water and the lights began to slowly disappear. The light became dimmer and dimmer by the second until the two were surrounded in darkness and the only light that was there was from the fountain which was as dim as a candle light.

'Amu…..I….' Ikuto said as his voice echoed in the darkness

'Yeah?'

'I……I'm–'

'Hinamori?' a familiar voice said from the darkness

'It's you right?' the voice asked again.

* * *

_**  
CLIFFY!**_

_Who could it be? If you want to know then ready Chapter 2! :3_


	2. Chapter 2 : Heading Out

**UPDATE!!**

**_Visit my site for other updates that might not be posted in my profile. LINK LOCATED IN PROFILE  
_**

The poll in my profile _**migh**_t be used for the ending of this fic

* * *

'Hinamori!'

'Kuukai!' Amu exclaimed

'What're you doing this late at night Hinamori?'

With an irritated face Ikuto jumped in and said; 'Since when did she have to tell you everything that happens?'

'I was just asking a question. Besides, I just went out for some fresh air. I'll see you tomorrow Hinamori.' Kuukai walked away with one hand in the air, waving at Amu.

'Let's go.' Ikuto said grumpily as he tugged Amu and walked her back to her house.

During the whole walk Amu stayed quiet while looking at the ground the whole entire time. She thought to herself; 'Why would Ikuto be so rude to Kuukai-kun? Why's he being like this? There were so many questions she wanted to ask him.

'Good night' Ikuto said as he let go of Amu's hand. When Amu finally got back to her senses she realized she was already in front of her house.

'Ikuto' she muttered

'Yeah?'

'Um..never mind. Good night, I'll see you soon.'

Ikuto just stared at Amu. He turned around and walked away with both of his hands in his pockets.

'Tadaima' Amu said as she opened the door.

'One-chan! What were you doing out this late?' Ami said as she ran towards her sister.

Everyone seemed to be downstairs eating snacks. Before Amu left they were all in their bedrooms sleeping.

'Don't tell me you were out with a boy Amu-chan' Amu's mother asked

'A boy?! It's not true right Amu-chan?' Amu's father as being hysterical over boys as usual.

'I just took a walk.' Amu answered as she walked up the stairs leaving her family downstairs.

'To think it's also her birthday. She really is independent.' Amu's mother said in a calm manner as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

Amu shut her bedroom door and lied down on her bed. Irritated, she said; 'I don't get it! He's always like this!'

'Welcome home Amu-chan' her Charas exclaimed.

'Is something the matter?' Su asked curiously.

'It's Ikuto, he's always doing weird things I can't understand.'

'It's probably because he likes you' Miki answered while raising a pencil on her right hand and a sketchbook on the other.

'I think we should all go to sleep since Amu-chan has a date tomorrow.' Ran said floating back to her egg.

'Ran's right. Let's go to bed.' Amu stood from her bed and got some clothes from her cabinet.

After changing, Amu and the three Shugo Charas went straight to bed.

'AMU-CHAN!!' Miki was yelling so hard it seemed as if the world was on fire and everyone was about to die.

Amu, on the other hand, was peacefully sleeping until her blue Shugo Chara screamed at the top of its lungs.

'WHAT IS IT?!'

'You ARE going to be late!'

'What?'

'Ahem…..YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!'

Dumbfounded, Amu just stared at her Shugo Chara as she said;'Oh'

_**Silence  
**_

Amu peered at her bedside clock. "12:30pm"

_**silence**_

'I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!'

NEKOLEXIS:

Lex: Obviously, Amu had to run to her bathroom, shower, back to her bedroom to get into her outfit, she scurried downstairs and ate her breakfast.

'Amu-chan your parents left a note!' Ran said passing the note to Amu.

" _Amu-chan, Ami-chan and Papa wanted to go to the Zoo. We left your breakfast on the counter. Make sure to lock the doors when you go out. We'll be back around 4pm._

_Lot's of Love, _

_Mama, Papa, and Ami  
_

**P.S. You're not going out on a date right Amu-chan?!- Papa**_"_

Amu placed the note back on the counter and headd for the front door. She put on her shoes and headed out. After closing the door she turned around and saw Ikuto standing in front of her with an troubled face.

'I…Ikuto?' Amu gasped in shock. 'What're you doing here?'

Amu was wearing a red and black checkered skirt, a white shirt covered by a red jacket, black knee-high socks, denim boots, and a necklace with a silver heart pendant.

Ikuto slammed his fist against the door and realized it was still open. The two fell to the ground and Amu suddenly realized Ikuto was on top of her.

'_Don't go.' _Ikuto mumbled to himself. Amu became bright red as she stared at the blue-haired boy on top of her.

'His hair really does look like fur.' Amu thought to herself.

When the two finally came to their senses they both stood up in the same time resulting into a head butt.

'Oww' Amu rubbed her forhead while Ikuto rubbed his.

'IDIOT! Why would you stand up in the same time as me?!' Ikuto, who was still rubbing his forehead, suddenly turned bright pink and looked away from Amu.

'You should have stood up faster! It's your fault! Hmph!' Amu marched her way leaving Ikuto at her front porch.

'Dimwit. You're leaving your door open?' Ikuto said to himself as if Amu never existed.

'Ran, Miki, and Su are staying home. They can close it themselves.'

'Tsk.' Ikuto

While Amu was walking she thought to herself; 'I wonder what Ikuto was talking about. If it's something I didn't hear or couldn't remember it's probably not that important at all.'

--

_**  
Ikuto's POV**_

"Damn that Idiot! How could she go on a date looking so damn **_cute_**!

--

By the time Amu got to the train station Kuukai was sitting down on a bench.

"Hinamori! Over here!' Kuukai got up and waved both of his hands.

'Where are we going Kuukai?'

'It's a secret!' Kuukai placed his finger on Amu's lips and winked.

Amu suddenly turned bright pink. 'C'mon just tell me where we're going!'

'You'll see _Miss Cool and Spicy_'


	3. Chapter 3 : It's a Date!

**UPDATE: **_Visit my profile for a link regarding updates for all of my accounts..._

**Lex: **Thank you for viewing my fic! THANK YOU!!

**Kai: **She'll upload at least 2 more chapters within the week.

**Ryou:** Thank You for reviewing, favoriting, and reading this fic!

**Anya:** Once Again, Thank You!

* * *

'Tickets?' a deep-voiced man asked the two if they had their train tickets.

'Oh, I'm sorry, lemme just get them.' Kuukai took out two tickets from his right pocket and handed it over to the man.

They then boarded the train and sat on a two-seater.

'Kuukai, where are you taking me? How far are we going?' Amu asked Kuukai who was sitting beside her. He seemed to be looking at something on the ceiling.

Amu, couldn't help but wonder what Kuukai was doing. She looked at the ceiling and back at Kuukai. 'Kuu- .' 'I'm sorry Hinamori. We'll be there soon.'

Amu didn't say another word and stayed silent the entire time.

xxoxx

_**Aoi Town**_

_**3:40pm  
**_  
xxxoxxx_**  
**_

The train had finally come to a stop. By the time the two of them got out of the train Amu's head was crammed with so many questions to ask Kuukai about. She looked at her watch. '3:30pm'

'We still have the entire afternoon to spend……do you wannna get a snack?' Amu was still spacing out. She then answered; 'Sure.'

'There's a shop around here which bakes really good cakes. I'm sure you'll love it.'

xxxoxxx

_**Cake Shop**_

_**4:00pm**_

xxxoxxx

The two entered the cake shop, when Kuukai opened the door, a waitress ran towards them and asked; "Welcome! Table for two?"

'Yes please' Kuukai answered. The waitress showed them their seat. She gave the both of them each a menu.

'I'll have the Strawberry Cheesecake and an Iced Coffee.' Amu said as she returned the menu to the waitress.

'I'll have a Chocolate Cake and a Hot Cocoa.'

The waitress listed down their order and said; 'I'll be right back with your cakes then. Also-'The waitress leaned over to Amu's ear and whispered; 'You have a really cute boyfriend.' Amu turned bright pink and said; 'It's not like that!'

The waitress merely smiled and went back to fetch their orders.

Curious, Kuukai asked Amu what it was the waitress had told her and Amu tensely replied; 'No-Nothing.'

'If you say so.'

'Here're your cakes.' The waitress placed their cakes on top of their tables and immediately left.

'Hinamori, how is it?' Kuukai asked Amu, who was too busy digging into her Cheesecake.

'Great.' Amu replied with a huge smile on her face.

xxxoxxx

_**Outside of the Cake Shop (After Eating)**_

_**4:30pm**_

xxxoxxx

''That was great!' Amu said as she stretched her arms. Kuukai giggled at Amu who was stretching. 'What's so funny?' Amu asked and pointed at the laughing Kuukai. 'So much for "Cool-and-Spicy, I never knew Hinamori had a side like this' He continued to laugh.

Amu blushed at what Kuukai had said. She then sharply said, 'Anyway, what should we do now?'. 'We still have time..why don't we-'

'Kuu-chan!' a voice from afar said.

'Kuu-chan?' Amu looked at Kuukai with a strange look.

'You've got to be kidding me….'Kuukai wailed as he looked down on the floor.

A boy with jet black hair and blue eyes had slung his arm on Kuukai and said; 'Kuu-chan! It's me Sato!'

Sato then looked at Amu who was in front of Kuukai. 'Eh? I never knew Kuu-chan was a ladies man! What's your name?'

'Hinamori Amu' Amu then bowed politely at Sato. 'Mine's Inoue Sato! I'm Kuukai's cousin'

'Before you guys get friendly do you mind taking you arm off my shoulder Sato?'

'Eh? Sato? You used to cling on me all the time going "Sa-nii-chan.".' He then took his arm off Kuukai who was brushing Sato's arm off.

Amu was bewildered; she stared at the two boys who were maddening each other. She then started laughing.

'Hinamori? What's so funny? Kuukai wondered.

'It's…just…..I've never seen…..Kuukai be annoyed!' She gasped for air between each word, she then continued laughing.

'Anyway, I think I know why Kuukai brought you here.' Sato winked at Amu.

'Huh?' Amu thought to herself. She then realized that she still doesn't know why Kuukai would bring her at Aoi Town.

'Sato, don't you work for a recording company? Shouldn't you be at work?' Kuukai wheezed.

'Work? Shouldn't he be around a year older than you Kuukai?' Amu asked curiously.

'Yeah, Sato's actually an idol. His screen name's Ishii Kiyoru.' Kuukai pointed out.

'Doesn't Kiyoru have lilac eyes?' Amu pointed at Sato's blue eyes.'

'I use special contacts when I'm at work.' Sato explained at Amu.

'I still can't believe you're an idol. What record company are you in?' Amu asked.

'Eas-Eastern Mauve Productions' Sato blurted out.

Sato looked at his watch and said; 'It's almost time. I know the perfect place!'

'Perfect place? For what?' Amu asked

'I'm pretty sure Kuu-chan wanted it to be a surprise so I won't tell you.' Sato smirked at Kuukai who seemed pretty irritated. Sato then whispered something at Kuukai's ear. Kuukai nodded and grabbed Amu's hand. 'Let's go'

Sato waved at the two as they walked away from him.

xxxoxxx

_**8 min later…**_

_**5:00pm**_

xxxoxxx

'Kuukai!' Amu exclaimed.

Kuukai suddenly stopped holding her hand. Amu came to her senses and realized where she was. She then remembered that Aoi town had a mall wherein at the back of it was a sea-side view. People would often sit on the ledge and watch the sun set. Kuukai then lifted Amu up and placed her on top of the ledge. He then hopped on afterwards. 'Kuu..' before Amu could finish her sentence she suddenly heard a loud bang. She turned around and saw fireworks shooting everywhere from the distance. It was almost getting dark and the fireworks stood out from the deep-orange sky.

'Happy Belated Birthday.' Kuukai smiled at Amu, who was spellbound by the fireworks. 'Thank You' Amu smiled back at Kuukai and looked back at the fireworks.

Sato, on the other hand, was behind the bushes spying on the two. His cellphone suddenly started ringing. He answered his phone and a mysterious woman from the other line said; 'Did you do it?' 'Yeah' Sato replied. The woman suddenly hung-up.

'She's always like this, hanging-up once she's gotten what she needs. Not that my work here is done, I might as well get back home' Sato whispered to himself as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

xxxoxxx__

_**Back to Kuukai and Amu**_

xxxoxxx

'Hinamori, the Cultural Festival's coming up. What's Grade 5 doing?' Kuukai asked Amu.

'Come to think of it, I still don't know what we're doing.'

'What? The Cultural Festival's in 2 weeks. Does Tadase know?'

'I don't really know. I'll ask him at school.'

Silence…

'Come to think of it, Kuukai and I haven't had a real conversation ever since we got here.' Amu thought to herself as she glanced at Kuukai. She then looked back at the scenery. The fireworks continued to shoot into the sky. It was getting dark and the sun itself even looked like a firework, it was slowly fading away.

'Hinamori..' Kuukai said as held Amu by her shoulders.

'What's wrong?' Amu replied. She then realized that Kuukai had a serious face. His eyes were directly looking at hers which made her blush a little.

'Hinamori, the reason why I brought you here isn't just because it's your birthday.'

Amu could feel Kuukai's hands trembling while he was holding her. 'I wanted to tell you something important. I know that you probably have someone else in your mind but I..-..'

* * *

_**CLIFFY!**_

* * *

_****__******Lex: **It's the EViL Cliffy!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Visit

**Lex:** If you're having a hard time reading this, it's probably due to the lousy editing. --" Whenever I try to use the "Shift +Enter" key on fanfic...it bolds everything. oO"

_**xxoxx**_

_**RECAP!**_

_**xxoxx**_

_Amu could feel Kuukai's hands trembling while he was holding her. "I wanted to tell you something important. I know that you probably have someone else in your mind but I..-.."_

* * *

**BANG! **A large firework streaked into the sky before Kuukai was able to finish his sentence.

_**xxoxx**_

_**Kuukai's Inner Mind Theatre**_

_**xxoxx**_

**Kuukai: **Hinamori…I

**Amu:** Yeah?

**Kuukai:** Hinamori I….

**Firwork:** BANG!

……_.ruins moment….._

**Kuukai:** -goes to Technical Department-

**Tech dude:** May I help you sir? Did you enjoy out firework display. We specially ended it with a large firework.

**Kuukai:** Yeah…you ENDED it with a HUGE firework….

**Tech dude:** Pretty isn't it?

**Kuukai:** YOU RUINED MY DAMN MOMENT!! I WAS TRYING TO CONFESS TO A GIRL!

**Tech dude:** I'm……sorry?

_-catfight-_

_**-end of Kuukai's Inner Mind Theatre-**_

"Kuukai! That one was so huge!" Amu said, pointing at the fading firework. "What were you trying to say Kuukai?" Amu continued. "It's nothing." Kuukai replied as he slowly took his hand off Amu. "Sigh, That sucked." Kuukai thought to himself.

"Thank you everyone for watching our fireworks display. We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. Good Night!" A narrator said from a loudspeaker.

"Let's go home. It's getting late." Kuukai said as he jumped off the ledge. "Here, I'll lift you." Kuukai grabbed Amu by her waist and placed her on the floor. "I could've done it myself!" Amu said, reverting back to her "Cool and Spicy" attitude.

_**xxoxx**_

_**Train, Going Home**_

_**7pm**_

_**xxoxx**_

The train Kuukai and Amu had boarded only had a handful of people in it. There were a lot of empty seats too.

"That was a long day. You ok Hinamori?" Kuukai said. He looked at Amu and realized she was leaning on him. "Hinamori?" Kuukai asked again. Amu was already asleep. Kuukai sighed and looked at Amu. She moved her hair so it wouldn't cover her face. "She looks cute even when she's sleeping. We just sat down and she's already asleep? She must be really tired." Kuukai thought to himself. Amu opened her eyes and realized she was leaning on Kuukai. She rubbed her eyes and said; "I'm sorry. I fell asleep without even knowing it."

"It's ok, no need to worry."

"Kuuaki, where's Daichi?"

"You know how Kiseki loves to make these Shugo Chara Meetings?"

"Yeah."

"They're having it at your house didn't you know?"

"They were? The girls never told me about anything."

"Really?

"Yeah. Hopefully, they locked the door."

_**xxoxx**_

_**Earlier, Shugo Chara Meeting**_

_**Amu's House**_

_**3:00pm**_

_**xxoxx**_

Kiseki, as usual, was bossing everyone and making them do their "_necessary_" training.

'MOVE! JUMP! RUN! CONTINUE DOING YOUR WORK!' Kiseki said, ordering everyone around.

"How come we're doing all this training and he's sitting around doing nothing." Daichi said to himself, doing another push-up.

"I'm tired!!" Miki whined.

"I've got an idea! I bet Kiseki could never win against Ran in a race!" Temari said, winking at everyone.

"What did you say? I'M KING! I'm the best, I could beat pinky anytime." Kiseki boasted.

"I knew he would say that." Temari thought to herself. "Well then, let's have a race! If Ran wins, we get to order you around. If you win, we'll do the training for another extra hour." Temari continued.

"Temari! Are you crazy? I can't do push-ups for another hour." Miki said, trying to stop Temari.

"Obviously, Ran's going to win. Don't you want to order Kiseki around? You could make him do the push-ups, run around, meow, dance, ANYTHING!" Temari whispered to Miki, who was eagerly listening.

"That sounds great." Miki said anxiously. Miki was getting worked up about the thought of putting Kiseki in a tutu.

"Well then! Ran and Kiseki will make a run for it to Amu's room and back!" Temari announced referee-syle.

Kiseki and Ran got into position as Pepe announced; "READY! SET! GO!"

_**xxoxx**_

_**Back to Kuukai and Amu…**_

_**Train Station**_

_**8pm**_

_**xxoxx**_

"Today was fun. I'll walk you home." Kuukai said.

"Sure. All the Shugo Chara's should be home by now right?"

"They should be. I might as well check if Daichi's still there."

"My parents said they'd be back by 4pm."

When the two had arrived, Amu realized that her parents weren't home. "They probably went out for dinner as well." Amu thought to herself.

"Looks like your parents aren't here yet." Kuukai said.

"Yeah. That's odd why're there so many lights on and why all the noise?" Amu said, unlocking her door.

When Amu opened the door….

_silence_

Amu and Kuukai's jaws dropped as they saw Kiseki in a tutu yelling; "THAT'S IT!! I'M GOING HOME!" Kiseki floated through the door and went home.

"Was that Kiseki?" Kuukai and Amu asked the remaining Shugo Chara.

"Yep" The Shugo Chara's chorused.

"Tutu?"

"We had a game."

"What kind?"

"Racing"

"Oh…."

"That's not it! You guys should be heading home! Nadeshiko and Yaya are probably worried!" Amu said, nagging the Shugo Charas.

"Yes…Bye Ran, Miki, Daichi, and Suu!" Pepe and Temari waved goodbye to everyone and floated back home.

"Hinamori! I'll be heading home as well. Daichi! Let's go!" Kuukai waved at everyone and headed out along with Daichi.

"I'm tired!' Amu sat on the couch and stretched her arms. "Amu-chan! Your parents left a message." Suu said, pointing at the telephone. Amu stood up and played the recordings.

"_Hinamori-san, can I talk to you at school on Monday? It's about the Cultural Festival. Fujisaki-san agreed to what we're doing and I'd like to discuss it with you."_

"Oh, and Tadase called." Suu added in. Amu glared at Suu and played the next message.

"_Amu-chan! We're so sorry but we'll be back around 11pm. Lots of love, Ami, Mama and Papa."_

Amu went to her room and sat on her bed thinking; "They're coming home pretty late. I might as well open my door for some fresh air." She walked over to her balcony and left the door open.

"Amu-chan! Aren't you going to have dinner?" Suu said floating up the stairs.

"It's ok Suu, I'm not that hungry." Amu answered. She walked over to her cabinet and changed into her pyjamas.

"You shouldn't leave your door open."

Amu turned around (she's in her PJ's now) and saw Ikuto standing at her balcony. He casually let himself in and sat on Amu's bed. "How was your date?" Ikuto asked.

"I…IKUTO! What're you doing lying on my bed?"

"Obviously, I'm not going to stand the whole entire time. This conversation _**is going to be long**_."

"What do you mean? Also, you shouldn't be coming to people's houses uninvited."

"So….I'm not allowed to visit anymore?"

"I didn't even let you in!"

Ikuto placed his finger on Amu's lips and said; "How about you start telling me about what happened today."

"Baka! It doesn't even have anything to do with you!"

"Apparently it does. Who knows what happened. That chestnut boy didn't do anything strange did he?"

"No. Kuukai is a good person unlike someone."

"Did you meet anyone by the name of Ishii Kiyoru?"

"Nope"

"That's good." Ikuto sighed in relief. Make sure you stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Nothing good ever comes from that guy." Ikuto stood up and stared at Amu.

"What's wrong now?"

"You seem fine. I guess there was no point coming here then." Ikuto scratched his head and jumped off Amu's balcony.

"Asking me weird questions and leaving like that. Geez…"

Amu sighed and fixed her bed. "Ishii….Ishii…..AH! Sato-kun!"

The three Shugo Charas had entered the room and they said; "Amu-chan…Let's go to bed."

Amu turned off the lights and asked Suu if she had locked the door. Suu nodded and went back inside her egg. The three Shugo Charas were sleeping peacefully while Amu kept thinking why Ikuto would ask about Sato.

"It's probably nothing…" Amu thought to herself as she snuggled in her blanket.

**xxoxx**

**Monday, School Gate**

**6:30 am**

**xxoxx**

"Sigh, I can't believe I came to school so early." Amu thought to herself as she stared at the school gates.

"School's open anyway. Why don't we hang around the Royal Garden for a while?" Miki suggested.

"That's not so bad. Besides, I doubt Tadase's already there." Amu headed to the Royal Garden. She opened the door and saw Tadase sitting down.

"Good Morning Hinamori!" Tadase said, taking a sip from his tea cup.

"Good Morning Tadase." Amu looked around and realized he was alone. "Is Nadeshiko here?" Amu asked.

"Nope. Fujisaki isn't here yet."

Amu placed her bag on one chair and sat on the other.

"Would you like some tea?" Tadase asked.

"Sure." Amu answered.

"Is Cinnamon Tea ok with you?"

"No problem at all."

Tadase brought out a white ceramic teapot with orchid designs on it and poured some tea on Amu's cup. "I hope you'll like it." Tadase said, smiling at Amu.

"You were saying something about the Cultural Festival." Amu said. She took a sip and thought to herself; "_This __**is**__ good. Tadase's so good at everything_."

"Fujisaki and I thought it'd be great if we-"

_**CLIFFY!**_

**Lex:** Starting from this chapter and onwards, I'll be adding a preview of the next chapter!

_**xxoxx**_

_**Preview**_

_**xxoxx**_

**Amu:** Eh?! We're doing what for the Cultural Festival?!

**Kuukai:** Our class gets to join in too!

"Amu-chan! You look pretty!" Nadeshiko said looking at Amu. "Tadase and Kuukai would blush if they saw you Amu-chi!" Yaya squealed.

"It's so embarrassing!!" Amu yelled out.

**Nadeshiko:** What's Amu wearing? What're we doing for the Cultural Festival?

**Lex:** You'll all find out in the next chapter of "Confession"!

_**xxoxx**_

_**Notes:**_

_**xxoxx**_

Hi Everyone! It's me Lex. So sorry for the sudden change in my writing style ; ehe.

I forgot to mention that Nadeshiko is a full-pledged male in this fic.

Thank you for reviewing this fic! Thank you to all the viewers! Feel free to message me for ideas for the fic. Also, vote on the poll on my profile. I _**might**_ use it as a basis for the ending.


	5. Chapter 5 : Dress Rehearsal

xxoxx

_**xxoxx**_

_**RECAP!**_

_**xxoxx**_

"You were saying something about the Cultural Festival." Amu said. She took a sip and thought to herself; "_This __**is**__ good. Tadase's so good at everything_."

"Fujisaki and I thought it'd be great if we-"

_**--**_

"Fujisaki and I thought it'd be great if we partnered with Grade 6 and 4 so we could get in touch with Yuiki and Souma." Tadase said.

"That sounds great! What're we doing?" Amu asked putting the cup back on its coaster.

"We were thinking of doing a Masquerade party."

"What're we wearing?"

"Formal Attire – "

"You mean I have to wear a dress?" Amu blurted out. She immediately stood up at the thought of wearing one.

"So…the Kiddy King's having a Masquerade Party?" a voice called out from above.

Amu and Tadase looked up and saw Ikuto perching on a glass pane. _(Episode 28-style) _The two off them jumped off their chairs, staring at Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase called out.

"Aww…Kiddy King's getting mad." Ikuto bluffed.

"Looks like Amu's here too." Ikuto jumped off and looked at Amu.

"Wha-What do you want?!" Amu exclaimed trying to keep up her "Cool-n-Spicy attitude."

"I just felt like saying hi to Tadase. " Ikuto looked at Tadase and smirked.

"LEAVE!" Tadase yelled.

"Whoops. Looks like the Kiddy King isn't happy about Onii-tan coming over to visit him. " Ikuto snickered and jumped back on the glass pane.

"See ya, _Amu_." Ikuto said, grinning at Amu, he then fled afterwards.

Tadase sighed and looked at Amu.

"Shall we continue?" Tadase smiled at Amu in relief.

"Yeah." Amu sat down on her chair and stared at Tadase. _"I can't believe that he can stay so calm after what just happened."_ Amu thought to herself.

"About the Cultural Festival, is it ok with you?" Tadase asked worriedly.

"Su-Sure." Amu answered. She looked at her watch and said; "Tadase! We'll be late for class."

"You're right. We better get going." Tadase stood up and pushed back his chair.

_**xxoxx**_

_**Homeroom Class**_

_**xxoxx**_

"The Cultural Festival is in 2 weeks time. The Guardians have made the arrangements for what we're doing." Nikaidou announced to the class.

"Sensei! What're we doing this year?" A student raised his hand and asked.

"We're having a Masquerade Party with Grades 6 and 4. Basically, it's a masked party for the last day."

The girls squealed at the thought of being able to wear a dress while the boys gawked at the thought of having to be formal.

"Also, the dresses and suits will be provided by our sponsor; the Hotori Financial Group." Nikaidou said; writing the words "Hotori Financial Group on the class blackboard. "You'll also be able to choose your own attire! I almost forgot, Yamabuki-san will also be one of our Sponsors"

"Eh….Hotori Financial Group huh..." Amu thought to herself. She looked over to her right-side and saw Tadase smiling at her. "Hotori…..Hotori….."

_**xxoxx**_

_**After Classes;**_

_**Guardians Meeting**_

_**xxoxx**_

"Eh?! Tadase's the heir of _**the**_ Hotori Financial Group?!" Amu blurted out as she jumped from her chair.

"Chill Amu-chi, Chill!" Yaya said trying to calm Amu down.

"We'll be using the vacant ballroom then? The students can choose which clothes they want from this catalog." Nadeshiko said, holding a thick catalog up. "But! We've already prepared which one Amu's going to wear!" Nadeshiko continued.

"Eh?" Amu pondered.

"You'll see. It's really really pretty! It's the best!" Yaya jumped up and down from her chair.

"Well? What're we going to do for the remaining days until the last day of the Cultural Festival?" Kuukai asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to go around the other classes' booths and have fun!" Yaya answered, pointing at Kuukai.

"I guess…." Kuukai sighed.

"I guess? You need more energy! You need cake! Here!" Yaya had stuffed a cake at Kuukai's mouth.

"Yaya! Why you -…….that is good cake." Kuukai said as he munched the cake that Yaya had stuffed in his mouth.

"Shall we head home now?" Tadase suggested as he stacked some papaers that were scattered all over the table.

"It's getting late too." Yaya said as she gave Nadeshiko her plate.

"I'll be heading off then." Kuukai said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "See ya!"

"See ya!" the Guardians chorused. Soon afterwards, Yaya and Nadeshiko left.

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase said

"Yeah?" Amu looked at Tadase curiously.

"Do you still remember the time when we went on a Ski Trip with everyone?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still remember the conversation we had at the graveyard?"

"Yeah" Amu started to blush a little.

"That's good." Tadase smiled. "I'll be heading off now. See ya!"

"Tadase, what do you intend to do from now on?" Kiseki whispered into Tadase's ear.

"You'll see."

Back at the Greenhouse, Amu was busy cleaning up until a certain boy had interrupted her.

"Amu-chan!" Sato exclaimed as he slung his arms around Amu.

"Sato-kun?" Amu looked back and saw Sato smiling mischievously. "What're you doing here?" Amu asked.

"What're you doing here?" Sato asked Amu, trying to mimic her.

"Packing up."

"Could I have a moment with you?"

"Sure….I'll go get some tea."

Amu used the same tea set that Tadase had used that morning. She poured a fair amount on Sato's cup.

"Amu, if I told you someone was interested in you. How would you react?" Sato took a sip from his cup and smirked at Amu.

"Yeah right." Amu said half-jokingly.

"If someone were to confess to you, how would you react?"

"There's no way someone would like me."

"Nothings impossible in this world, _Amu_."

"You seem kind of different today….Sato-kun."

Sato took one last sip and stood from his chair. "Be sure to make the right decision once the moment comes."

Sato had walked out of the greenhouse while Amu watched him walk away.

"What's gotten into him?" Amu asked her Shugo Charas.

"Who is he?" Ran said.

"Inoue Sato-kun. He's Kuukai's cousin."

"Oh."

Amu stood up and packed the tea set. "We should be heading home."

"I don't remember tell you to be so familiar with her." A certain girl said.

"Nothing happened. There's no way I would betray you anyway." Sato said patting the girl on her head.

"Fine." The girl pouted.

"C'mon, you should be heading home too. We're going to be busy once that day comes."

_**xxoxx**_

_**Amu's House**_

_**xxoxx**_

Amu threw her bag against the floor and lied down on her bed. "A Masquerade Party….." Amu thought to herself.

"Amu-chan! Could we borrow some of Ami's doll clothes for the Masquerade Party?" Ran asked.

"Sure. Make sure you return them."

It was almost dinner time and Amu's parents were already home. "Amu-chan! You have a phone call!" Her mother called out.

"I'll be right there!" Amu rushed downstairs and her mother handed the phone over to her. "It's Nadeshiko."

"Nadeshiko? Is something the matter?"

"We're having a dress rehearsal on Saturday, are you available?"

"Yeah. For the Masquerade Party?" Amu sighed at the thought of a _dress _rehearsal.

"Yup."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same here. Bye."

"Bye."

Before Amu could put the phone back in it's place her dad had started running towards her. "AMU-CHAN!! You're having a Masquerade Party? With Dresses? With…..Boys? No! My little girl's leaving me! She's running away from home!" Her dad exclaimed, hugging Amu as tight as he could.

Amu tried pushing him away, which didn't work. "No one said I was going to run away." Amu said, trying to give one more push.

"Papa, you should stop hugging Amu-chan. It's a school requirement… right Amu-chan?" Her mom said, giving her the death-glare.

"Yeah. So could you stop hugging me?" Amu said looking down at her dad.

"Fine. NO BOYS! _**NO**_ BOYS!" he said, crossing his arms.

_**xxoxx**_

_**Saturday:**_

_**Dress Rehearsal**_

_**xxoxx**_

"Amu-chan! You're so pretty!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya's right, Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko said.

Amu was wearing a white gown with ribbons that had a design of purple and sapphire butterflies and light ruffles on the sleeves. The sleeves were cut mid-way to her elbows, making her shoulders visible. Her dress also had a translucent layer above the skirt. Her hair was let down and fixed so it wouldn't go back in its shaggy style temporarily. On her hands was a pair of white gloves. She wore a bracelet with a butterfly as its pendant, as well as her necklace, which had a pastel blue string.

Tadase and Kuukai who were standing behind Nadeshiko and Yaya were bewildered turned into different shades of red.

"It probably looks weird on me." Amu said in embarrassment. "I….I think it looks great on you Hinamori-san." Tadase said, pausing between each word.

"I think so too" Kuukai said, blushing at Amu.

The Guardians dressed up into their attires as well. Nadeshiko wore a long purple dress with a Chinese design on its ends. Yaya, on the other hand, wore a pink dress with puffed sleeves and ribbons on it. Kuukai and Tadase wore their suits which were jet black.

"During the Masquerade Party, we won't be wearing masks except for the remaining students and visitors. The guys will have to wear a white suit." Tadase said.

"EH?! That means everyone's going to see me!" Amu exclaimed in embarrassment.

"If it's too troubling for Hinamori….." Tadase mumbled giving Amu his puppy-eyed look. Amu couldn't help but give in.

"I can't believe this" Amu thought to herself and gave out a sigh.

"Looks like things might turn quite interesting…" Sato said as he watched the Guardians from afar.

_**CLIFFY**_

_Sorry for the late update everyone! School just started and I became preoccupied…_

_**xxoxx**_

_**Preview**_

_**xxoxx**_

The Sakura tree behind Amu's school is rumoured to be a magical tree wherein if someone you like were to return your feelings and confess to you, the couple are sure to be happy forever.

What happens when it's not just the both of you? What if there were three guys?

It's the penultimate chapter!

Next time on Confession;

"Masquerade"


	6. Chapter 6 :Masquerade

It's Chapter 6

"It's time for the Cultural Festival!" Yaya said cheerfully.

It was time for the Cultural Festival, a huge white banner was positioned on the school gate, booths were all over the place, and the students seemed to be busy entertaining the visitors.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Nadeshiko said, looking around the three.

"What others?" Yaya asked.

"Kiseki and the rest."

"I heard they were having a meeting somewhere. They said they'll go home by themselves."

"Come to think of it, Tenmari was saying something about not wanting to go somewhere earlier."

"Amu-chi! Let's go!" Yaya said, tugging Amu sleeve. "Do we really have to go the Haunted House booth?" Amu complained, folding the pamphlet she was holding.

"Of course! We're going around the whole campus! And we're starting with that!" Yaya had pointed at a small building which had a banner with the words; "Haunted House" streamed across it.

"Also! We're going in pairs! Amu and Hotori, Yaya and Souma, and I'll be going by myself." Nadeshiko said.

Tadase held Amu's hand and said; "Are you ready?" Amu nodded and they walked inside the haunted house. Several minutes later, Kuukai and Yaya entered, followed by Nadeshiko.

The haunted house was awfully gloomy. Numerous torches were attached on the wall for light. Amu looked at the walls and saw different portraits of people. She stared at one and realized its eyes had moved. She held Tadase's hand tighter and started to shiver. She could feel the air getting slightly colder by the minute.

"Hinamori-san, are you ok?" Tadase said with concern.

"Y—Yeah" Amu mumbled.

Tadase realized that Amu was shivering. "It's getting a little cold don't you think?" Tadase said.

"Ki—Kinda" Amu's words were starting to break.

"Here. Have my jacket. I thought it was going to be chilly in some of the booths." Tadase said. He placed his jacket on Amu and smiled. "Thank you Tadase." Amu started to turn light pink.

"Hinamori-san, once Yamabuki-san's guest sings, could I meet you at the Sakura tree behind the building? During the Masquerade party…." Tadase said, holding Amu's hand tighter.

"Is something the matter?" Amu asked

"Kinda….but it's nothing you should worry about." Tadase lied.

Amu glanced at Tadase's face and recognized that he seemed a little tense.

"Hinamori-san! It's the exit!" Tadase pointed at the crack of light that trickled beneath the door.

"You're—right" Amu clogged between each word.

By the time Amu and Tadase had gotten out, Kuukai and Yaya were already outside waiting for them. "What took you so long?" Yaya whined.

"Hehe…." Amu tried to chuckle her way out. She didn't want Kuukai and Yaya to assume she was acting suspiciously, which is because of what Tadase had told her.

Afterwards, the rest of them went around several booths. Most of them were pretty common; food stalls and games. The gang had come across a fortune telling booth.

"Souma-kun! Amu-chan! Why don't you try it out?" Nadeshiko said, pushing Amu and Kuukai towards the stall's curtains.

"It's…okay Nadeshiko…" Amu said, trying to stop Nadeshiko.

"C'mon, why don't we try it out?" Kuukai said.

Amu had given in and went through the curtains with Kuukai. The stall was relatively small which only had a round center table with an amethyst silk cloth, a crystal ball, and a girl who was sitting in front of the table. The room was also unusually dim. There were only two candles which were next to each side of the crystal ball. The fortune teller had a black see-through cloth which covered her face. Although Amu and Kuukai could see her deep violet eyes gaze upon them from the black cloth.

"Would you like your fortune to be told?" the fortune-teller asked.

Kuukai and Amu were astounded as to why the girl didn't react knowing that the Guardians were standing right in front of her eyes. "She's probably from the High School Department or a new student." Amu and Kuukai had thought to themselves.

"It seems that you doubt me." The fortune-teller said as she gazed at Amu's eyes.

"No! Not at all!" Amu replied, trying to keep her cool.

"It seems trouble is about to happen. The time that you'll be making a knotty choice is about to come." The fortune-teller continued.

"Trouble?" Kuukai asked.

Slowly, the fortune teller held his right hand with her left and said;

"Yes, this lady here will be making the toughest decision that she had ever encountered. You, on the other hand, will either reign in bliss or not."

Kuukai could feel the fortune-teller's marble hands slip away from his.

"The Sakura tree behind the building…." The fortune teller mumbled to herself.

Amu went closer to listen to what the fortune teller was saying but she couldn't make up of what the fortune teller had said.

"Good luck" the fortune teller said, bidding them goodbye.

"Thank you very much." Amu and Kuukai said, lowering their heads in respect.

Kuukai had lifted the velvet curtain to make way for Amu.

"How was it?" Yaya said, jumping up and down in her usual joy.

Kuukai and Amu looked at each other, together they said; "It was okay." They obviously couldn't tell their friends about what they had encountered. "What did the fortune teller say?" Nadeshiko asked.

"She said something about the Masquerade being a success." Amu lied.

"That's good."

Afterwards, the Guardians continued going around the booths till the sun had set.

It was already 4pm and the sky was getting darker by each passing minute.

"See ya Amu!" Nadeshiko said, waving her hand at the trio that stood next to the gates.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Yaya followed.

It was just Kuukai, Tadase and Amu. Amu was standing between the two boys and she could feel that things were going intense.

"I'll be going now…." Amu said, trying to get away from the two.

"Shall I walk you home?" Tadase and Kuukai chorused. Amu had felt an intense vibe go through her back as she nodded her head.

The walk was incalculably silent. Kuukai and Tadase didn't say a word to each other nor to Amu.

"My house is right at this corner so…..I'll be going now." Amu said, pointing at an unknown street.

"I see, I'll be taking my leave then." Kuukai said

"The same goes for me." Tadase followed.

By the time Amu was too hear them talk, Kuukai looked at Tadase in the eye and said; "You don't plan to do_** that**_ do you?"

Tadase looked at Kuukai's eyes and said; "Who knows?"

Amu, on the other hand, knocked at her front door. She knocked twice and waited patiently if anyone was home. She heard a 'click' as Suu opened the door. "Welcome home Amu-chan!" Suu said, keeping a smile on her face.

"I'm back! Where's Ran and Miki? " Amu asked.

"They're upstairs trying some dresses." Suu said as she twirled her way up the stairs.

"Dresses?" Amu wondered. _"Could it be for the Masquerade party tomorrow?"_ Amu thought to herself, as she went up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door only to find Ran wearing a pink puffy dress with dark pink ribbons and Miki was wearing a blue cocktail dress with a black see-through jacket.

"Is that Miki?" Amu asked, pointing at the now girly chara. Her hair had been let down from her beret and was tied up with a blue ribbon. "It's a party….and Kiseki's going to be there…." Miki blushed.

"What're you wearing Suu?" Amu asked, pointing at her green chara. Suu was holding a green dress with tiered flounces. "I never knew Ami had these doll clothes." Amu said.

"She's got oodles more!" Ran exclaimed, twirling in the air.

Amu looked at her watch which read; "6:30 pm" Her parents hadn't arrive yet and she was going to have a long day tomorrow. She instantaneously fixed her bed and shut off the lights.

"Isn't it a little bit too early Amu?" Ran asked, floating to her egg.

"I'm tired. Besides, mom and dad have their keys." Amu said, hiding her head underneath the blanket.

Amu was right, she will have the longest day she had ever spent in her life. A lot of things were going to change.

_**xxoxx**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**School Gates**_

_**10:00am**_

_**xxoxx**_

The next day, Amu had prepared things, changed, and had her breakfast before heading to school.

Amu found herself gawking at the school bulletin board. She had found a flyer which was pinned on the corkboard. On the flyer, it said; _"Have you always wanted to see your favourite Guardian in formal attire? All students will be wearing masks while the Guardians won't. Love Dancing? Masquerade Party today. Grades 4, 5, and 6. We'll see you at the Ballroom in front of the Sakura tree at 7pm."._

"Hinamori! Today's the day!" Kuukai said, slinging his arm over Amu.

"We'll be busy with preparations for the party too!" Nadeshiko joined in.

"I'll be back in a second. I'll help you guys later." Kuukai said, running away.

Yes, during the day, the Guardians were busy with preparations. They posted flyers everywhere. Amu had helped some of the students try on their dresses for the party while Tadase helped the guys. Yaya was too busy with the management of the catering while Nadeshiko helped with the music.

Although one thing bothered Am, she hasn't seen Kuukai ever since they were at the bulletin board. She looked at her watch. It was already 3pm and Kuukai was nowhere to be found.

"I'll be right back!" Amu said, running out of the ballroom. _"Where could have Kuukai gone_?" Amu thought to herself. She had checked almost everywhere but the Royal Garden. After Amu had let herself in, she found Kuukai sitting on the chair looking a little bit nostalgic. The sun's rays shined through the glass planes making the plants illuminate.

"Hinamori?" Kuukai asked, looking a little bit confused.

"What took you so long Kuukai?" Amu asked, walking closer and closer.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's all" Kuukai said, looking away.

"We should be getting back. Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Yaya might be worried by now." Amu said, walking out of the greenhouse.

"You coming?' Amu added

"Yeah…." Kuukai said, getting up from his chair.

By the time the two had gotten back, Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Yaya were extremely worried. They interrogated the two, especially Kuukai , as to what took him so long.

"We have 2 hours left. Everybody! Kindly go to the changing room and dress up in your assigned dress." Nadeshiko announced.

"I can't believe that we only have 2 hours left!" Yaya exclaimed.

Everybody slipped into their dresses and prepared themselves.

_**xxoxx**_

_**Masquerade Party**_

_**7pm**_

_**xxoxx**_

It was time for the Masquerade Party. In one corner of the ballroom stood an orchestra and a buffet on the other. In the middle of the front wall was a giant red staircase which led from the two dressing rooms and unto the ballroom.

The crowd roared as the guardians went down the staircase by pair. The king and queen's chair, the jack and ace' chair followed by the joker.

The two pairs went down the staircase eloquently. By the time it was Amu's turn, the crowd fell into silence. They all wondered who the pink-haired girl in the white gown.

Amu walked down the stairs slowly, taking her time.

"Hinamori!" Tadase said, trying to encourage Amu.

The crowd whispered onto one another, wondering who Tadase was talking to.

"Amu-chan! You look pretty!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

By the time the crowd realized that it was Amu who was walking down the stairs, they all screamed at once. Their eyes were all fixated on Amu.

During the dance, countless students were asking Amu to dance with them. _"I can't believe I got dragged into this."_ Amu thought to herself, as she danced with an unknown student. "May I take this dance?" Kuukai asked, tapping the student lightly on his shoulder.

The student nodded his head and trotted away.

Kuukai held Amu's left hand firmly and the other on her waist. Amu slightly blushed as she looked into Kuukai's emerald eyes. They did a perfect dance to everyone's amazement. "Hinamori…." Kuukai said. Amu looked up; curiosity was painted all over her face.

"I'll meet you at the Sakura Tree later……when that singer sings, k?

Amu nodded her head. Kuukai had suddenly let go of her and walked away.

Amu could feel her head shamble into pieces. She didn't know what she had felt just then and why Kuukai would meet her at the Sakura Tree. She sighed and went to the buffet table up until a student had tapped her on her shoulder. "I'd like to take this dance, _Miss_" The boy said stressing the word "Miss". He seemed rather tall though. His hair was jet black and was tied up with a red ribbon. Amu could see that he had azure eyes which made her feel nostalgic. Amu couldn't point out which grade he was in and whether he even studied in the school or not. She took his hand and danced with him. Amu noticed that he was a great dancer. She held her gently yet firm. Amu couldn't help but ask; "What's your name?"

"Doesn't matter…" he scoffed and had suddenly let go of her. He suddenly walked away leaving Amu behind.

Amu watched him walk away to the distance and out of the ballroom. "Everyone! It's time for our guest to come up on stage! Sponsored by Miss Yamabuki, let's give a warm round of applause to Mr. Ishii Kiyoru!" the hostess announced. Amu then remembered that she had better be going to the Sakura Tree.

She darted out of the ballroom and out to the garden. She then walked towards the Sakura Tree. The flower petals were blowing with the wind delicately. The moon's light made the tree shimmer leaving Amu dazzled. She waited patiently for Kuukai and Tadase. Amu felt exhausted. Her thoughts were in shambles yet she still didn't know why.

She suddenly heard some rustling sounds from the bushes. She was expecting two to come out yet another figure rose from the darkness. "Hinamori?" Amu heard from her right, she knew it was Tadase. She heard another from her left, knowing it was from Kuukai. Kuukai and Tadase came out from the bushes, stunned as to why the both of them were there.

What made the both of them wonder even more was who it was standing behind Amu. Surprised, Amu looked behind her and found the same student she last danced with. What made Amu wonder was that the student's hair wasn't as long as before nor black. Now it was dark blue and his azure eyes continued to illuminate in the dark. Amu still couldn't make up who it was because of his white mask.

The student had let out a small chuckle which made Tadase tick. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! There's no doubt that it's you!" Tadase growled.

The student took off his mask. Indeed. It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He had a grin painted all over his face as she hugged Amu, who was still confused about the situation.

"Well….What's everyone doing here?"He asked mockingly

"I have something important to tell Hinamori." Tadase said firmly.

"I have some business with her as well." Kuukai said.

"Well, what business might the 2 of you have?" Ikuto asked

"It's got nothing to do with you." Tadase and Kuukai replied. The looked at each other, competition written all over their faces.

"I've got something way important than you kids." Ikuto said.

"The thing is…." The three of them started.

"I've always liked you Amu. Will you go out with me?" They all asked in the same time.

Amu was overwhelmed. A guy has never confessed to her. To have the three of them do it in the same time, it was too much for her to handle.

"I…..I have to go…." Amu muttered. She lifted her dress and ran off.

**xxxxxx**

Sorry for taking so long. I was so busy with school and couldn't get myself to finish this.

I'll be sure to put up the final chapter before next weekend D


	7. Chapter 7 :Starlight Skies END

I know I haven't updated this fic for such a long time but I guess it's about time I put an end to this fic.

Thank you so much for voting on the poll. Enjoy!

**Starlight Skies**

"_You've made me realize how beautiful the pitch black night sky was and how the simplest things can be so special..."_

"What am I doing, running like this?" Amu thought to herself as she sustained her running. "Why's my heart throbbing like this?" She could feel the cold wind sweep against her skin. The moon's luminous light made everything elucidate. She could hear the commotion going on in the other buildings. Yet all Amu could think of was to run, to run away. She had bumped into Sato. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie – his hair was fixed and Amu could tell that he must have come from somewhere important.

"Amu?" he asked.

"Sato? What – What are you doing here?" Amu wondered. She was panting heavily as she tried to keep her poise.

"I was a guest at your Masquerade Party. Didn't you know? What're you doing running around like this?"

"I………I was trying to – it's nothing important." Amu said, trying to cover everything up.

"Running away from them huh?"

"Them?"

He looked both ways making sure no one was around. "Kiyoru" he whispered. A small Shugo Chara rose from above. He had black messy hair and lilac eyes. He was wearing a black chocker with a punk outfit.

Sato lifted Amu and jumped on a nearby tree. They hid behind a couple of branches and leaves and sat on a sturdy branch.

"You never told me you had a Shugo Chara, why?"

"Did you think I would easily tell you that I also work for Easter?"

"Easter?!" Amu yelled at him. Sato quickly placed his hand on Amu's mouth and looked down.

It was Kuukai. "Hinamori?" He had been looking for her, making sure she was okay. Amu tried to call for him only to be stopped by Sato.

By the time Kuukai had left, Sato had released Amu. She gasped for some air and asked; "Why are we hiding?"

"Did you want Kuukai to find you?"

"I guess not but still… how did you know I was running away from them?"

"Let's say I've been following you for a while now."

Amu looked downwards and knew there had to be a reason as to why Sato had been following her around.

"You're here for the Humpty Lock aren't you?" Amu said, her eyes tearing-up.

"Don't cry! Don't cry!" Sato waved his hands around. "I've already quit Easter!"

"Why?" Amu looked up.

"Listening to that old man has been quite a pain. Besides I'm here to root for my cousin." Sato smiled.

"Sato –"

"I know I'm not in the position to decide for you but he's a really good boy."

"Kuukai?"

"Your life belongs to you and so does your decisions. Your future belongs to you and not to someone else."

Amu couldn't help but stare at Sato. She simply smiled and giggled to his words and said; "Thanks a lot Sato".

"Then..." Sato had grabbed Amu by her waist and lifted her up.

"Eh?"

Sato had dropped her off the tree and left her falling. "Amu-chan!" her Charas screamed. Amu closed her eyes and knew she was going to hit the ground. After a few seconds of falling she felt someone catch her. She slowly opened her eyes and found out who had grab hold of her. It was Kuukai.

"Hinamori?!" Kuukai's eyes widened. What else could he do? A girl had just fallen from the sky. There was nothing else he could do but catch her. He looked up at the tree and found his cousin grinning back at him. He jumped off the tree and landed in front of Kuukai.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kuukai asked.

"Kuukai! Sato didn't –"

"Just let me handle it." Kuukai said, cutting off Amu."

"Don't worry; I'm not here to sabotage your relationship with her, Kuu-chan."

Sato then turned away and walked away. After a few steps, Kuukai stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Sato..how is she?"

Sato stopped and turned to face Kuukai once more. "She's….okay."

"That's good to hear." Kuukai said in relief.

Sato walked away and whispered to himself; "Good luck."

Kuukai lightly placed Amu on the floor and steadily stood up. He held out his hand and asked; "Wanna go for a walk?"

Amu nodded her head, took Kuukai's hand and stood up. "Su–sure" she replied.

Amu felt a sign of relief inside her chest and calmed herself down. They walked around the campus and looked around at the different night-booths. Some of the buildings still had students who were running different programs for the festival.

They had come to a stop at the soccer field. Amu looked around and realized how magnificent the night was. There were only a couple of lampposts that provided light but as Amu looked up she could see countless of stars shimmering above them. Amu and Kuukai sat on the grass and admired the night sky. Kuukai glanced over at Amu who was still staring into the sky and giggle at this sight.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked

"It's just that. It's amazing how the simplest things can make you so happy."

Amu could feel her cheeks go red and stared off into the stars.

"The stars just look really beautiful. That's all there is to it." She mumbled.

Kuukai gave out a small chuckle and said; "The truth is, what really amazed me is how you're able to make the simplest things so grand and that it didn't matter what it is. I just love it how you're able to make everybody feel great even with your smile. When you weren't a guardian yet, everything seemed so pleasant already that I didn't know that there was a possible extent to this. When you came, everything seemed to glow brighter than it was. You made everything shine even more. It's as if everything in life seemed to be irreplaceable. The good times and the bad, they all weigh the same now."

"Kuukai…"

"Just ignore it. I just wanted to say thank you. That's all."

"You're wrong Kuukai. It wasn't just me. The guardians wouldn't be the same without you! You've really helped me a lot and if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be the same as I am now. Also, even if I wasn't there, you helped support the guardians as a big brother!"

"As a big brother huh?" Kuukai said with disappointment.

Kuukai then took a deep breath. He exhaled and looked at Amu with a serious yet scared face.

"Amu."

Surprised that Kuukai had called her by her first name, she jumped and said "Y-yes?"

"Do I appear as a big brother to you?" he said with a stern tone.

Amu's eyes widened. She could feel her heart beating faster while her cheeks turned red. She knew what she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out.

Kuukai looked down onto the floor in embarrassment. He knew that she wouldn't understand, that he would only be able to be considered as a big brother by her.

"No." Amu replied.

Kuukai looked up at Amu with a startled look on his face. He felt happy yet at the same time worried. He could feel his cheeks go red as he stared onto her determined golden eyes.

"No. You don't appear to me as a big brother. It's because….I…..I…" Amu closed her eyes as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. She felt as if she was about to cry. Kuukai closed his eyes and as he opened them, he looked at Amu's embarrassed self. He suddenly felt a sense of realization come up on him. He sighed and whispered to himself; "Here goes nothing."

He stepped up to Amu and hugged her tightly. Surprised, Amu opened her eyes and said; "Kuukai?"

"Don't say anything. I'm only going to say it once so listen." He whispered into her ear. He hugged her even more tightly and said;

"I love you."

He then let go and pushed himself away from Amu.

Shocked, Amu could still hear the words repeat in her head. Her cheeks started to go even redder as she kept on thinking about what Kuukai had said to her.

Kuukai looked at Amu once again and turned around. As he started to walk off, Amu ran up to him and yelled; "Kuukai!" Before Kuukai had been able to turn back around, Amu had hugged him much more tightly than he did.

"Please don't go! Please stay by my side. I…..I…." She pressed her head against his back as she could feel her tears well up

"I…I……" Amu's voice had become muffled as she tried to speak while her head was pressed against Kuukai's back.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Surprised, Kuukai turned around and saw Amu crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't know." Amu said with a breaky voice.

"Silly girl." Kuukai gave her tight hug. She hugged him back and continued to cry. Kuukai released her and took a good look at her. Her golden eyes had gone glassy from crying.

Nervously, he pressed his lips against hers.

Amu had felt as if time stood still. She could hear the laughter of people in the party at the background. The cries of the cicadas that surrounded her but more importantly, she had never felt so happy before. As Kuukai pulled away, she had never felt so flustered before either.

"I'm sorry." Kuukai said in embarrassment.

"No……it's okay." Amu muttered.

"Should we go back to where everyone is?"

"Yeah. They must be worried about us."

They nervously walked back to the party. It had been the most nerve-breaking walk of their lives.

"Kuukai, who was the girl you were talking about to Sato?" Amu asked nervously.

"Oh, it's about Sato's childhood friend. She used to play a lot with us as a kid. She and Sato had been so close back then. They started to grow feelings towards each other and eventually started going out. One day, she had collapsed and Sato found her lying in the living room. She had to be hospitalized for quite a while now. It's the reason why Sato's been working so hard. It was then he started getting into the entertainment industry. I didn't think he would be so desperate to the point that he joined Easter."

"But Sato quit Easter!"

"I didn't know about that. It's a relief though."

"I didn't know Sato was such a nice person."

Kuukai looked at Amu with jealously. Amu turned to him and as their eyes met, they both looked away in embarrassment.

After a few minutes of walking, they then arrived back to the party. Sato had been waiting in front of the entrance. He looked at Amu and Kuukai and said; "How did it go?"

Kuukai let out a big smile and held out a peace sign.

"Congratulations then." Sato smiled back.

"_It was then that it all changed. When Tadase and Ikuto got back and found out about what had happened, they felt disappointed at first and then started to party their worries away instead. It was victory. It was a new beginning for us. _

_It was then that it all changed._

_Under the Starlit Skies."_


End file.
